In The End
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Xavier is dead. The XMen can't seem to see eye to eye on what to do next. What should they do? Split up? With a few extra's they split into difrent teams and go their own ways, but when will they team up again?


**In The End **

Chapter 1: Regroup

A/N: This is the story of what happens when Xavier dies and the X-Men can no longer all see eye to eye. They split up.

Xavier's funeral was unseen by any X-Men, they in fact did not know if he was buried. An organization had captured a few of the X-Men and had killed them while the others searched. All of the X-men took the death to heart, Xavier had been more then a teacher to them all, a friend, father figure, a mentor, he had always been there for each of them. Soon after they found the surviving X-Men and were told the truth about what had happened to Xavier, Jean, Kurt and Jamie war broke out between them.

Track the killers down and kill them.

We're better than them, lets wait.

We need to do something! But, not now.

What to do? The X-Men split up. Logan had suggested the idea and Hank agreed.

"We should regroup, in smaller teams. That way we can act and not have anyone flippin out." His eyes landed on Scott.

"What? No way!" The rest had shouted.

"Actually, my friends… It's a good idea." Hank had lowered his eyes. "We will split into teams, but still above all else be X-Men."

Thus they voted on teams and leaders of the teams. Then came calling up connections of Xavier's' and sending teams off. Once all was done there was only a few things to do, pack, call home and tell them what was going on, and most important of all; say goodbye.

Or so it was thought.

The alarms sounded and the teammates glanced at each other only a second. What could be going on? No one waited to question, they prepared for the fight at hand and headed for the doors. Where they back to take other teammates? Had the X-Men been wrong to wait even this long? Tension hung in the air as they ran; they stopped as the doorbell rang.

A joke? No.

Logan was the first to react throwing open the door claws out. A group stood outside the building bags backed and looking grim. "What do you want?" The lone wolf asked letting them inside.

"We want to join the X-men." The female voice stated in a whisper. "We heard about the Professor and we all want to join."

"We don't need your pity." Scott exclaimed looking at the group in hate.

"True, but, we do not turn down recruits Scott." Kitty gave a small smile as she bit her lip. "He never would have told them to go away… and well, we shouldn't either."

"You are correct Kitty." Storm smiled and placed a hand on Logan's, he moved away from the door. "You have come at the perfect time." They explained their idea and found each person a place. The Brotherhood and Acolytes had both given up most their teammates. Now was the time for goodbyes.

((If you want to skip this part go for it, it's everyone telling everyone goodbye.))

"Mr. Logan, I just want to say I… I really think working with you in the danger room has helped me grow. And I know we don't see eye to eye on everything… but I hope that one day I can have as much dedication to everything important like you." Kitty threw her arms around Logan in a tight hug eyes filled with tears. "You've always been there for me, thank you."

"You'll do fine half-pint. I think you'll make a great leader and you have Pete to help you out if you get in a jam. I'm gonna miss you kid." Logan gave the girl a smile and wiped her tears away. "I'll always be here for you if you need me." He added before they parted to tell everyone else by.

"Ororo, I'm glad we got to spend the time we did together. I hope we can stay in contact with one another still." Kitty smiled brightly at the older woman and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Child, we will never really part. We have the same hopes in our hearts and will not abandon each other. I will remain with you always, and you with me." Storm smiled at the girl. "Trust yourself, you will do fine."

"Bye, Pietro." Kitty smiled. She didn't have much to say to the boy, they had fought each other to much… but, it wasn't fair to speak to everyone else for so long and not to the others. "I'll miss you picking on me in school." She smiled and laughed as he grinned.

"Don't you worry Kitty Kat, I can run over anytime and pick on you." Pietro held out a hand to the girl, she reached out to shake it but he moved it. "Slow as always."

"You jerk!" Kitty laughed as he ran off. Kitty sighed she wanted to say goodbye to the one's she'd miss the most… but then again, she didn't think she could handle it. They'd all be so far apart. So she said goodbye to Scott, Hank, and Wanda before heading over to the group of young mutants.

"Hey Kitty." They waved and smiled. Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jubilee, Rhane, and Amara all stood together.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Kitty smiled and hugged them all. "I'm going to miss you all. I can't believe how far apart we'll be." They hugged and turned to tell others goodbye.

Kitty looked around and caught a glimpse of golden hair heading to the kitchen; she followed and smiled seeing Tabathia in the fridge. "Oh, Hey chick!" Tabby yelled as she spotted the girl.

"I just came to say-"

"Oh no you don't! I just don't wanna hear it. I am not an 'Oh, we'll never see each other again!' type person. Chill Kit, we aren't going to be so far from each other. We can totally visit like each week, and you know we have to get cell phones." Tabathia hugged the girl with one arm then lead the way back into the main hall. "Save the saps for someone higher up." They parted ways. Kitty bit her lip. That left only a few others to say goodbye to, there be no need where her team was concerned… but one she was dreading. She shook her head and left to speak with Colossus and Gambit. Their goodbyes were short and to the point, be careful call if you need to and good luck.

Dread entered the girl's stomach. She scanned the room and fount Rogue saying bye to Wanda. Kitty closed her eyes and counted to three, when she opened them Rogue was gone and Wanda looked out of place. Kitty walked over. "Hi, Wanda… I just wanted to say Bye, and I hope we can get to know each other better now. The gothic girl smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

Kitty left to find Rogue. "Rogue?" She questioned going outside to the pool. It was a nice summer night, but the Goth had rarely gone into the pool. Kitty sat beside her on the pools edge. Rogue smiled up at the use to be valley girl, feet in the warm water.

"Hey Kit." She smiled. "I was hope'in to get out'a this goodbye."

"Me too. But, I couldn't leave without it." Kitty smiled. I'm going to miss sharing the room with you. I know we hardly talked about our pasts and goals and all that but, I can't help feeling I was closer to you than anyone else… besides Jean, but now…" kitty paused tears in her eyes. "I was a only child, but if I had a sisters… I think you two would make the perfect two."

"I know what you mean." Rogue smiled. "As soon as we get the communicators and everything… Promise you'll call."

"Of course I will, promise you'll answer." Kitty elbowed the covered girl who smiled tears in eyes. "Wow, I must be getting stronger if that hurt you."

"Must be." The girls embraced then left the area parting ways.

The first group to leave waved goodbye, off to London and Scotland. The X-Jet would come back later for the Tokyo crew. The headquarters for each place wasn't set up as of yet and so they'd be staying in hotels for months until Beast and Storm found a way to build them in secret, they were calling in a few favors, needless to say.

In the end of all the mess it was a single call that got everything done with hardly no money spent. Magneto offered his services in honor of his old friend and created each of the new bases with their own transportation systems. He left afterwards with out much talk.

In London Kitty meet Pete Wisdom and Elizabeth Barddock two mutants stationed in London, old friends of Xavier's. They got along nicely. It was quiet, which was good since the team got to know each other.

It was different, Kitty was use to Logan smoking and drinking inside but it was all-different when it was a new guy, Pete. She was also trapped inside a house with Pyro and Bobby. Two elements that don't mix. Rhane was quiet as always and to make it worse, Kitty was the leader. A big change, she fought herself on decisions, if she messed up she'd be the blame… how was it she came to be the leader? Because they had believed in her, she would not let them down.

In Scotland things were pushy and the team wasn't so trusting. David had wanted to be in charge and neither Tabby nor Betsy got along well with him. Wanda liked him fine put wasn't a fan of the show off Roberto. Piotr had his work cut out just keeping them in line. He wondered if he should have agreed to take the lead instead of letting David be. But then again, he would not have followed the crazed teen anywhere most definitely not into battle. Piotr was silent, but he knew how to give orders.

In New York all was as always, but lonely. Storm and hank would chat leaving the others to fight. Pietro and Scott couldn't get along anywhere in battle or home. Ray and Jubilee often had to pull them out of a fight so they could go fight. It was a headache to say the least. Though they kept taps on how many times they saved each other's hides, neither left the other out to dry. Personal problems came after life or death ones.

Tokyo was much like London. The only fighting was when in session, or Gambit hit on Rogue. They learned the language and customs before settling in, and though a few had problems in dialect they managed very well. The most action they had gone to was not with mutants but with people. A lot of stuff happens in Japan and China, which they also went to.

They would all get a rest before they had to fight once more. They'd also get the chance to mourn before more surprises came their way.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was kind of fun to write, because I'm happy to finally post a broken team chapter. I guess this should be called a X-Men Comic Book and Evolution cross. I hope you all have time to review and do so. Thanks a mill.

Below are the teams and who all is in them followed by their new name. Names italicized are second in command, bold are leaders.

Team 1: London – _Peter Winston Wisdom_, **Shadowcat: Kitty Pryde**, Iceman: Bobby Drake, Avalanche: Lance Alvers, Wolfsbane: Rahne Sinclair, and Pyro: St. John Allerdyce. (London Force-X)

Team 2: Scotland – _LEGION: David Charles Haller_, Pyslocke: Elizabeth Gloriana Braddock, **Colossus:** **Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin**, Scarlet Witch: Wanda Django Maximoff, Boom-Boom: Tabathia Smith, and Sunspot: Roberto DaCosta. (X-Hope)

Team 3: Originals – Beast: Hank McCoy**, Storm:** **Ororo Munroe**, _Cyclops: Scott Summers_, Berserker: Ray Crisp, Quicksilver: Pietro Django Maximoff, and Jubilee: Jubilation Lee. (X-Men)

Team 4: Tokyo – _Rogue_, Gambit: Remy LeBeau, **Wolverine: Logan**, Magma: Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla, and Cannonball: Samuel Zachery Guthrie. (X)


End file.
